It's Not What It Looks Like!
by Purple Pizza
Summary: Today, of all bloody days, was the last day Leo Fitz wanted to be burgled on. Someone really should have told Jemma Simmons that.


According to Leo Fitz, today had been bloody awful.

First he had been up half the night listening to his next door neighbour arguing with his girlfriend again. He knew far too much about why she was mad at him. Honestly Fitz had liked the guy when he first moved in, but now he honestly wanted to kill him. Finally at two in the morning, the woman screamed she was done, and a door slammed shut. Just as Fitz thought he would finally get some peace, the was a loud thud from the other side of the wall. Ward just had to punch the wall right next to where he slept.

Naturally Fitz slept badly and overslept. To make matters worse, the traffic was awful. He ended up being late for the second day in a row.

Then he got told his project was having its funding cut.

Today, of all days, was the last day he wanted to be burgled.

* * *

Jemma Simmons was really starting to regret meeting her best friend Daisy for lunch that day.

Here she was, standing around the back of an apartment block next to the fire escape ladder. That thing did not look safe. She felt stupid dressed all in black, with a balaclava at the insistence of Daisy. So Jemma began to climb.

She was pretty certain she was gonna get arrested. She would be arrested and fired and her life would be ruined and why couldn't Daisy have done this? How many times had she said she wasn't getting involved in her bad girl shenanigans?

She reached the outside of the third floor. The apartment in question was the one on the left, right? Was it the left or the right?

Left.

Jemma walked to the side of the platform. How on earth was she supposed to get over there? She wasn't spiderman!

Jemma figured if she climbed over the side of the platform she could just about step on the top of the ledge above the window on the apartment below the target apartment. Then she could open the window (she worked for SciTech. She had borrowed the tools to get in) and then she would climb in and get what she needed and get out.

Hopefully she wouldn't die.

So Jemma carried out her plan with relative success.

Until she entered the apartment.

She had been to the apartment in question before. This wasn't it. Ward didn't have a model TARDIS. She wondered if Ward had heard of Doctor Who or anything slightly fantastical like that.

Then she heard the sound of the front door being unlocked.

Shit.

* * *

Fitz opened the front door of his apartment, just wanting to flop on the sofa with a beer, but was instead greeted by a breeze and a loud thud. The large window he had left locked was open.

Typical. The day just had to get worse.

Just as Fitz was about to pick up the phone to call the police, he heard a small cry for help.

He leaned out of the window and looked down. A woman dressed in black wearing a balaclava was holding on for dear life.

"It's not what it looks like," she began.

Fitz was not happy. This was the criminal making his atrocious day even worse? "What, so you didn't break into my apartment?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Then it's exactly what it looks like."

Fitz had a good mind to leave her there. However, he didn't want to have to deal with enquiries and being charged for manslaughter if she fell to her death. So he reached over a hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks," she said. He noticed by her accent she was a fellow Brit, English to his Scottish. "I have a perfectly innocent expla- well I suppose it's not exactly innocent- but I swear this is a misunderstanding!"

"Oh really?" Fitz raised an eyebrow. "So you weren't planning on stealing then?"

"Well I was... But this isn't my fault! I wasn't planning on stealing from you!"

Fitz scoffed. That made no sense! "So why break into my apartment then?"

Burglar Girl sighed. "It's Daisy. My roommate. She had a bad breakup with this guy and asked me to steal some of her stuff back so she doesn't have to face him again because she might actually kill him if she does. And so I must have gotten the wrong apartment because you are clearly not Grant Ward. For starters you're cuter- and I did not mean to say that out loud! I'm sorry. This is awkward. Erm, are you going to report me to the police? Oh I'm going to kill Daisy. I can't have a criminal record! I'll get fired! Oh I'm screwed."

Ah. That made sense.

Against all logic, he decided to take pity on her.

* * *

Jemma unlocked the front door. Ward's apartment was as spotless as the last time she'd been there. She closed the door and locked it, just in case, and opened the window to prepare for an emergency escape.

She had been so relieved when the cute Scottish guy had let her borrow the spare key Ward had given him. She had been expecting him to call the police, in fact!

As she rooted through the drawer for Daisy's things, she cursed herself for not getting his number or at least his name.

She shoved her friend's things in the bag, unlocked the front door, and was out in the open.

Job done. Mostly.

Jemma decided to take a risk, (like she hadn't done enough of that today).

When she posted the spare key under the guy's door, a small piece of paper with her number on may have slipped under accidentally.

After all, she mused as she walked down the stairs, she was a sucker for an accent on a cute face. Plus he was a fan of Doctor Who. What's not to like?


End file.
